BerlinRome Axis
by AshleyVargasOotori
Summary: What if the countries have capital brothers and sisters? Rome and Berlin are thrown together suddenly because of the climax of the war. Forced to live with each other, they'd, naturally, become friends, never mind their polar differences. But things climb as the war rages on longer than expected. YURI OCxOC plus maybe some GerIta later. M for a lemon.
1. Meeting

**What if all the countries hadcapital brothers and sisters? This begins in '39 at the beginning of WWII. Rome and Berlin were shipped to Poland to a bomb shelter built for them, specifically, so only they and some security people were there, as well as political scientists and economists to inform them on the progress of the war. BTW, Kiku's sister capital Tokyo is staying in her home county, since it'd take numerous plane stops to get to Poland from Japan, therefore making her vulnerable. They meet after the war, though.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the world, nor Hetalia.**

"Berlin, this is Rome. You're allied to her now. She's Italy's capital sister."

"Cioa," A very perky girl with red-brown hair and brown eyes smiled, waving energetically. So _this_ is who I'm to share a roof with for the duration of this war?

"Gutentag," I said gruffly, crossing my arms over my chest. I sized her up. Green sun dress. Bows. Overly happy smiled. God, this girl is gonna kill me.

That night, I settled into bed in a tank top and long bed pants. There was a knock on the door. When I opened it, Rome stood there in underwear and a large shirt. I crossed my arms, looking sharply at the shorter girl.

"Yes?"

"C-Can I sleep with Berlin tonight? I'm scared to sleep alone."

"Rome, go to your room," I sighed, massaging my temples.

"But I'm scared!"

"There's nothing in your room."

"You don't know that."

"I- Well-" I sighed. "Fine." I turned and went into my room. "Don't touch anything."

"Okay!" I laid down and she laid against my back. I scooted away and she rolled onto her stomach with a huff. "Good Berlin."

"Go to sleep." I heard her soft breathing and drifted off myself. When I woke up, I was on my back, and Rome's head was resting on my shoulder. I moved her head off of me and got up, getting into my usual military issue clothes identical to brother's. I slicked my long blonde hair into a ponytail and then woke up Rome. She just muttered "pasta" and then went back to sleep.

"Troublesome," I muttered.

Over the next 3 years, we continued this pattern. We became friends, though she annoyed me so much. We matured to what might be around 16.

"Wow! Berlin, your boobs are getting really big!" Rome said in amazement. I looked at her in shock and then blushed, looking away.

"That's not something you just blurt out, Rome!"

"Mmm? But it's a compliment. I wish I had big boobs like that. Mine are still so small." She poked her breast, frowning and I blushed further.

"I think yours are a good size. Mine are so heavy and troublesome."

"Really? You like me boob size?"

"Hey now, I didn't say that!" She laughed. I turned dark red.

"I like it when you blush," she smiled, cupping my face. "It makes Berlin super cute." I looked at her. She met my eyes. I leant forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine found their way around her waist. My tongue found hers, and the two danced between our mouths. She moaned. When we came up for air, a strand of spit hung between our mouths. When it settled on her chin, I wiped it off with my thumb. We stared into each others eyes.

"Berlin is also a very good kisser."

"So are you," I chuckled breathlessly.

"Do you wanna kiss again?" I leaned my head forward and met her lips again.

This became a habit. We kissed a lot, but not much more than that. Some times we'd touch each others boobs or something, but clothes never came off. We said that we loved each other, and we held hands some times, so I guess we'd be classified as girlfriends. But that's okay, right?


	2. That Curl

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Okay, people, I don't own Hetalia. I'm not even Asian (though I _am_ Italian... 0w0)**

I woke up and groaned at the sound of bombs on the roof. I put Rome's ear muffs over her ears so she wouldn't wake up. She always freaks out whenever there are bombings. But there are 3 yards of reinforced concrete and 50 feet of ground between us and the bombs, so I doubt it'll get through.

"I hope we can just get this war over with," I muttered. I scooted Rome gently off of me, getting up and going through my usual morning routine. Shower, brush teeth, put clothes on, and slick my hair into a pony tail.

"Hello, Berlin," our chef greeted. "Usual?"

"Yes, please." He started boiling potatoes and I went back to our room. I'm pretty sure Rome's room has either been abandoned or occupied by someone else. She lived in my room. All of her stuff was in here. Not that I minded, as long as it stayed clean. I sat on the bed and looked at her. That weird little curl twitched.

"Hmm?" I reached out and touch it. When my fingers brushed it, she shifted and let out a weird sound. Her cheeks were turning pink. I grabbed it and she woke up and looked at me.

"Berlin... uh... what are you doing?" Her usually very high pitched voice was the slightest bit hunky.

"I was cureous about this curl, so I touched it."

"Umm, could you not?" I moved my hand off of it and she let out a sigh.

"Go back to sleep, okay?" I smiled. She noticed the half fallen off ear muffs and raised her eyebrows.

"There was a bombing and I didn't want you to wake up."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

"Welcome. Now go back to sleep." I stood. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo troppo." I left and shut the door behind me. My potatoes would be done, soon, anyways. When the smell of garlic potatoes hit me, my mouth started to water.

"Mmm... Gustov, you've outdone yourself," I said, swallowing a spoonful.

"You're way too kind," he smiled. "Will Rome be up soon?"

"Probably not. She just woke up and went back to sleep."

"Ah. Well, if she happens to wake up, I'll be in my quarters."

"Okay." I ate my potatoes in silence. When I was almost done, Rome came in and sat in my lap.

"Morning," she smiled. I looked at the wall clock.

"Actually, it's noon."

"Is it? Hmm."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I drempt about life after our brothers win this war. We can live peacfully without war or bombs or anything."

"I hope so," I smiled. kissing her cheek. "So, what's up with that curl, anyways?" She blushed.

"Well... it's uh... my..." She leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "... erogenous zone." My face turned bright tomato red.

"Oh... uh..." I shifted and felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was blushing, too. The room was silent.

"So it's probably best not to touch it, huh?" I said awkwardly.

"No, I liked when you touched it. It was just unexpected..."

"Oh... well... um... UGH! You keep messing with my head, Rome! Always! You tell me to stop doing things you actually really like! I don't get it!" This caused first confusion, then a laughed for her. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like a man, Berlin." I blushed even more and turned away, crossing my arms. "Did I anger Berlin? If so, I'm sorry..."

"No, just kind of embarrassed." She grabbed my hand and put it on that curl of hers and I snapped my head around. Her cheeks turned pink at the touch. She was biting her lip as to not let out a moan.

"Um, can we not do this in here?" I gulped. She nodded and released my hand, though I could have easily unhitched her fingers. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into our room, laying her down on the bed. I looked at her unsurely.

"Are we actually going to do this?" I asked, blushing.

"If you want to..."

"Of course I do..." I turned away and let out a sigh, starting to unbutton my jacket. As I slid it down my arms, I felt her kiss down my neck from behind and twitched a little bit. She pulled the Germany Flag ribbon out of my hair, my hair falling down around my shoulders and head.

"I like it when your hair is out." She moved my hair to one shoulder so she could reach my neck, continuing her raid there. I let my leg lull to the side and a moan escape my lips. She reached forward to cup my cheek and one of her fingers slid into my mouth. I blushed, but sucked on it, nonetheless. When she pulled it out, I panted, breathless from both the lack of oxygen and being turned on so much. I turned around, kissing her and backing her up onto the pillow. I pulled her pajama shirt off of her, and didn't encounter a bra. So I just started sucking on one boob, foddling with the other with my hand. Her hands tangled in my hair, making me engulf more of her. Her head fell back and she moaned my names - both Berlin and my normal name, Natasha. I continued to kiss down her stomach, feeling her erotic breathing. When I get to her red white and gree striped panties, I rubbed her through them. She was already very wet.

"You're turned on pretty easily..." I breathed. I looked up her and one of her hands was grabbing her curl, while the other was resting on her chest. I slipped my hand into her panties, feeling fingers flitting lightly over her core. She moaned loudly. I pulled her panties off of her and licked her lightly. She grabbed my head, pushing my face against her and making me get her juices all over my face. I pulled back and inserted first one finger, then, after a minute of pumping, two, then three. I settled with three and came up to kiss her. She licked her juices off my face and then kissed my mouth.

"Mmm... I taste pretty good, huh?" she smiled and then screamed when I hit a certain spot. So I made a point of hitting that spot as many times as possible. She eventually came all over my hand, most of it ending up on the blanket. I pulled my hand and licked my hand clean. She pulled my still wet hand over to her mouth and finished it off. Then I noticed something.

"You're not a virgin..." I said, blushing.

"No... I... a while back, when you were gone, I popped it myself, then changed the sheets quickly. so you wouldn't notice the blood..."

"Oh..." I blushed. "Funny thing... so did I. You were gone for a while eating pound after pound of spaghetti, so I did it and changed the sheets. It would have been pretty embarrassing to have you find them.

"I know." She smiled and looked down at me. I was still in my pants and tank top. She sat up and kissed me, pulling my shirt over my head and unbuttoning and zipping my pants, sliding them down my legs. When she came back up from that, she looked at me. I was bright red in the face, I'm pretty sure my eyes had glazed over and darkened to a more sapphire color, and I was sweating. She pushed me down, kissing me and then moving down my face, to my ear.

"Do you know what you do to me? Earlier, when you left, I didn't go back to sleep. I fingered myself to you." She slid her hand down my stomach, into my panties, and foddled with my heat. I moaned against her neck. "Like this." She slipped a finger in and I moaned her name and let my head tilt back.

"Fick mich schneller! Bitte hor nicht auf!" I screamed. She smiled and inserted two more fingers and I moaned her name. She unhitched my bra and I threw it across the room. She did what she pleased with them, sucking and squeezing, all while still pumping me. I came into her hand with a scream and she licked her fingers clean, putting her fingers into my mouth for a taste.

For 3 hours straight, without rest, we continued this, trying different positions and methods. We finally stopped at around 3 pm. It'd been around 12 pm when we started. We fell down on the bed, sweaty, flushed and panting. She scooted over to lay on my shoulder. I pulled my covers up and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head.

"Can we sleep for the rest of the day?" she sighed, eyes half lidded.

"Okay," I said, pulling her closer to me. I drifted to sleep and dreampt about spending the rest of my life with Rome...


	3. The End

**Okay, so now it's April 29, 1945. They've been relocated to the Fuhrerbunker in Berlin, where Hitler and his wife live as of that year. Mussolini had been assassinated the day before. Plus, the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the end of the war. Enjoy. PREPARE YOUR TISSUES!  
Disclaimer: I am not an almighty overlord that rules the world, let alone an anime about the world.**

Rome fell asleep in our new room after crying for a while over her Uncle Benito's death, so I went to see how Uncle Adolf was handling things. I peeked into his room.

"Uncle Ad-" I saw him. And then, the gun poised at his temple. Before I could even get the breath going to scream, he'd pulled the trigger and his head shot back. I also saw Aunt Eva, face frozen in pain. I didn't hear my own scream, even though I was trying to get one out. I didn't notice I was on the floor until someone was lifting me up and carrying me away. I heard Colonel Heinrich saying my name, but I couldn't respond, couldn't move. I was frozen. I didn't really comprehend much of anything. I was laid down, and several people started checking my body to see if I was hurt. I still didn't move. And then most of my vision was taken up by Rome, leaning over me, crying, cupping my face, saying both of my names repeatedly. When she realized I wasn't coming out of this, she just clung to my side. I think I fell asleep. I woke up, confused. I didn't know what was going on. People were in our room. Rome sitting up, my head in her lap. I sat up and looked around. Everyone in the room looked so mournful, it confused me. Then it all hit me like a brick thrown full speed at my face. The gunshot. Aunt Eva's face. I stiffened, then started shaking and whimpering. Rome came over and, standing on her knees, pulled my head over to her chest.

"Shh... Shh, Natasha. I know..." She stroked my hair and then I felt her head go up to look at someone, then nod. She let go and someone else sat in front of me.

Brother.

I launched myself forward and hugged him. He wrapped him arms around me.

"You've gotten so big..." he said into my neck, squeezing me. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this, mein schwester. I... I actually thought this time it'd be different. I thought he could make up win this time around. Now the powers'll really punish us..."

"What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know, Natasha, I don't know. Japan insists on staying in the war, though I don't expect him to win. His sister, Tokyo, is being sent over here, away from the center of war. We're done here. Now all we can do is wait and pray for the best." He pulled back and smiled. "I'm so so sorry, Natasha. So sorry. I wish I could do something... anything to make this easier on you, but they'll pull me into whatever they do to me." He looked up at Rome. I looked back, too. Two men, one with the same hair color as Rome, the other with slightly darker hair, were on either side of her. They bother had those odd curls.

"Thanks for taking care of her... she told us about you staying up with her after Uncle's boss's death... you're nice... for a rotten potato eater," the dark haired man said. This must be Romano.

"We really are thankful," the other man said. Probably Italy. "And keeping her happy. Thank you."

"It was nothing, really. She kept me happy, too. I love her." A girl was led into the room. She had short, straight black hair cut into a bob and was relatively small. She had odd brown hair and a robe-dress, a kimono.

"You must be Tokyo... welcome." I put on the best smile I could. She bowed, but didn't say anything.

Over the next 4 months, we all stayed in the bunker. Me, Rome, and Tokyo slept together. Italy and Germany shared a room, too. All of the military personel stayed there, awaiting to be taken to trail for war crimes.

One night, Rome woke me up in the middle of the night. I groaned and turned my head away. They both always clung to me, so I couldn't turn my whole body.

"Berlin... wake up, please!" she whispered, slightly sobbing. My eyes shot open and I turned my head toward her. She was crying.

"What's wrong, Rome?" I cupped her cheek, wiping a tear with my thumb. "Stop crying."

"I had a nightmare," she sobbed, face flushed.

"Oh, come here." I hugged her to my side. She snuggled into my shoulder. "What was it about?"

"Well, you know those new weapons the West is developing? And that video we saw?"

"Yes?"

"I had a dream that we were in a field of flowers - me, you, Germany, your brothers, and Tokyo. And we were all very happy and smiling after the war was all over. And then a shadow cast over the sun and we all looked up and then this really big bomb dropped on us and made that mushroom-shaped cloud we saw on the video. Only it was red with our blood."

"Honey, they don't have a reason to bomb us anymore. We're out of the war now."

"I know, but it was still scary."

"I know, I know. Go back to sleep. I'll protect you."

"Okay." Her breathing evened and she fell asleep. I sat up for a while, thinking of her dream. What if they actually went that far? What if they actually did drop one of those bombs on us, for no reason? Why not? It could be a punishment for Uncle's actions. What if... what if they did to us what they did to Uncle Prussia? Just took our land until we didn't exist anymore? Until we just disappeared? What happens to diminished countries and capitals after they disappear? Do they go to heaven? Or hell? Do they get reincarnated? What happened to Prussia and Holy Roman Empire and Germania? What became of them?

When I fell asleep, it was only for a little bit. My mind is like an alarm clock. No matter what time I go to bed, it knows when it's time to get me. I woke up and Tokyo was already up. Rome was still on my shoulder. I slid her off and looked at the calendar. August 6. I sighed. When will this damn war end already so we can get our punishment over with.

"Kaoru?" I said.

"Hmm?" Tokyo said, looking back at me from putting on her wooden sandals.

"Do you actually think your brother has a chance of winning this?"

"Honestly? No. But I couldn't talk him out of it, so there's nothing I could do," she frowned.

"I hope it doesn't take as much as it took Bruder to get him out of the war before it's too late."

"Me, too." Germany busted into the room, panicked. I'd never seen him like this before.

"Japan- America- Bombs-" he panted. I ran to him, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Okay, calm down and tell us what happened." He'd woken Rome in his panic, so she listened curiously.

"Well, we just got the call from Japan. We're not quite sure what all happened or the extent of th-"

"WHAT HAPPENED, DAMMIT?"

"The Allies dropped the atomic bomb on Japan," he let out in a gust. The room went silent. I looked back at Tokyo. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears. I went and led her to the bed, sitting her down on it.

"It'll be okay. He'll pull out of the war, recover from this, and we'll deal with whatever's thrown at us when it gets to us. Remeber, he's a country. Nothing can kill him except for dissolution. And that seems a bit harsh. for a secondhand ally."

"Nii-san..." she whispered, then started crying into my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her. Rome came and hugged her too. After a while, Rome started trying and so did I. Germany was sitting next to us all, head in hands, elbows resting on his legs.

"We can't keep putting this off as something to be dealt with later! They could dissolve us all! We could all die! If not, they could torture us so much we'll wish we were dead. What then?"

"I thought things would be different!" Rome sobbed. I thought we could actually win this thing. Live peacefully for a few centuries." Us girls cried while Germany sat in anguish until we fell asleep. When I woke up, my eyes hurt like hell, I was on the pillow with the covers pulled over me, and everyone was in the bed. Germany was at the foot, spooning Italy. Romano was facing Italy and the two were holding hands. Rome's head was on my chest and Tokyo was hugging my arm. Everyone was asleep. The room seemed so peaceful and happy, like a safe haven. I truthfully loved everyone in this room. Even the Italys and Tokyo, who I'd only known for 4 months. I laid there and let myself kind of detatch myself from anything negative. The war. The bombs. The blood. The death. I just let myself believe this room, this atmosphere, was all that existed. That I could just stay with these people that made me happy forever and never have to worry. And almost as soon as it'd come, it disappeared and the full weight of everything that was happening in a far away island off the coast of Asia fell back on my head and heart. So hard, I was surprised Rome didn't feel it.

A few days passed. Japan had refused to surrender. We'd gotten word that he hadn't yet seen the destruction of Hiroshima. We had, thought, and I'm sure if he'd seen them sooner, he would have surrendered. Before it happened again. Before it actually fell on him. He'd been staying in a bunker in Nagasaki, and it happens to be that that was exactly where they dropped the next bomb. He didn't get torn apart by the bomb, but his bunker fell in on him and a hazard group can and got him from the wreckage. He had 24 broken bones, a punctured liver and kiney, and a major internal bleeding. He'd heal, but it was apparent that, at this point, he was going to surrender. No one cried this time. We all actually smiled. Even Tokyo. We were glad this was finally over. Even though we'd surely be punished severely, we were still glad. We were together for this. Tokyo was sent home. We all said we hoped to see her again. No promises were made of visits. Shortly after, the Italys and Rome went home. Rome and I kissed. Germany and Italy hugged. Romano exchanged a heartfelt goodbye with us. We said that we hoped to see each other again. Again, no promises.

And so began the torture.

**Okay, so I was able to not cry while writing this. Yay me. Also, I will be making a follow up. It'll be called "Cold War" It'll be there. Eventually. Anyways, if this actually happened in Hetalia (or anything like this to end the war) I would be at my computer like ;A; and my roommate would be looking at me like . and there would be a lot of teasing for months after. So, yeah. Bye.**

**Love,  
Ashley**


End file.
